


Steven Universe

by MintMushroom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Cute, F/F, F/M, Garmet, Gay, Gen, Implied Amethyst/Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, Multi, Other, Pansexual Character, Queerplatonic Relationships, Requited Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintMushroom/pseuds/MintMushroom
Summary: Random work about different relationships in Steven Universe. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll update this when I’m bothered and not busy. Enjoy!!!

Lapis was sat in the barn, reading a book from Peridot’s tablet. She was so transfixed on the book she was reading she didn’t see the Crystal Gems approach.  
“Hello, Lapis!” Steven holleredh.  
Lapis barely looked up, and waved her hand slightly.  
“She’s just in a mood,” Peridot jumped down from where she was fixing a leak in the roof, and high fived Steven.  
Lapis looked up. Steven was wearing a tuxedo. She rubbed her eyes.  
“Oh, no no no,” she muttered.  
“Hey Peridot, were having a big party for Amethyst tomorrow! Do you wanna come?!” Steven’s eyes were shining.  
“Sure Steven!” Peridot answered, and Lapis groaned.  
“Ok, we’ll meet outside the house at sundown tomorrow,” Steven said, before waving goodbye and racing back to Garnet and Pearl.  
Peridot looked back at Lapis. “Aww, let us have some fun Lapi.” She crawled over to where Lapis was sat, and wrapped her arms around her waist.  
“Fine. I’ll go.”  
“Great! Now, I’ve got some clothes we could wear…” Peridot started.  
Oh, great! What have I started? Lapis thought as she fell back to reading her book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I saw ow many ppl enjoyed this, and I’m creating a new chapter!

Lapis clutched Peridots arm, letting the small gem drag her across the beach. Her blue dress was caked in sand and a crab hung onto her dress.

“Laaaaapis! Peeeeeeriiiiii!” They heard Steven’s voice echo around the beach, causing Peridot to panic.

“Whoa, Steven? Where are you?” Lapis called, turning to face where the sound came from.

Like a skeleton emerging from the ground, Steven uprooted himself from the sand. Lapis watched as Pearl and Garnet sat up in a similar fashion.

“Bloody hell.” Lapis whispered, “I don’t like this party.”

“Suck it up.” Peridot replied, squeezing Lapis’ arm.

Lapis trudged towards Steven, tugging him out of his sandy hideaway. She helped dust the sand off him, and stared him in the eyes.

“What’s going on? Where’s Amethyst?”

“It’s a surprise party, Lapis! We’re meant to hide, and surprise Amethyst!” Steven hollered into Lapis’ ear. She shuddered as the voice ran into her earlobe, vibrating with the force of his yell.

“Amethyst should be coming back soon.” Pearl said, her voice lowering as she said, “We better hide.”

“I assume you told her we needed her here, Steven.” Garnet turned to Steven.

Shock crossed his tiny, squishy face, and Garnet groaned. He didn’t tell Amethyst!

“I’m sure she’ll be here soon,” Pearl began, but Lapis could see the stress beginning to show through her face. Her eyes narrowed and her chest huffed in and out faster than a tidal wave. 

“I’ll go and get her then.” Lapis offered, springing her wings from her back.

“Oh, thank you Lapis!” Pearl sighed, nodding at her. She gave a last, longing glance to Peridot, before flying up into the darkening sky.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Lapis has flown all over the small town, searching for the hidden gem, but couldn’t find Amethyst anywhere. She was going to give up, when she saw the purple gem strolling along the beach.

“Hey, Amethyst.” Lapis flapped down beside Amethyst. She stared into her deep purple eyes, and saw water pooling underneath them.

“Uh... are you crying?” Lapis said, biting her tongue. That won’t help! She thought.

“N...no I’m not! What are you even doing here?” Amethyst turned away from Lapis, wiping her eyes with her hands. Lapis, not used to emotions of any kind, stared blankly at her.

“You want a hug?” Lapis asked, remembering what Peridot said when she was sad.

“... yeah.” Amethyst replied, turning back to the blue gem.

Lapis held her arms out, hoping Amethyst thought she knew what she was doing. Amethyst held her arms out in the same fashion, and the two shuffled towards each other.

“Oof!” Amethyst doubled back when Lapis accidentally hit her in the stomach.

“Sorry!” She replied, opening her arms wider.

They shuffled closer again, fake grins plastered on their face. Neither party was enjoying this experience, as both Lapis and Amethyst patted each other’s backs. They shuffled back again, and looked in different directions.

“We... we better be... getting back.” Amethyst murmured, and Lapis nodded in agreement, still looking towards the sea.

Both of them marched back awkwardly, an arm length away from one another. They trudged silently into the party, where Steven greeted them with a big grin.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMETHYST!!!” Everyone cheered, and Amethyst looked shocked. A big cake figure of her stood towering above them all, it’s long purple hair blowing in the wind.

“Let’s get this party started!” Steven yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xx!


End file.
